


[Podfic] Monochrome

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, folktales & crime scenes & snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/649009">text</a>: Sally Donovan knew men (and women) like Sherlock at school, where between classes they were likely to steal your boyfriends (or your girlfriends) and then drop them no time later in a flurry of disdain because they were never really interested in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649009) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



### Streaming Audio

Monochrome

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8d2pcdzxg9xegb1/Monochrome_aderyn_finnagain.mp3) |  00:05:28 |  6.8 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
